One Rainy Day
by Blue-Eyes-Girl-dA
Summary: Perhaps going home on time from work isn't such a bad thing? Oneshot! Azureshipping SetoXAnzuTea. Inspired by two fanart pieces by TeaOfMilniumDragon from deviantart


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi. Not me -sigh-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain beat against large, clear windows that made up the back wall of the CEO's office at Kaiba Corporation. Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning occasionally flit across the sky lighting up the dark overcast sky.

"Isono ready the limo." Kaiba Seto barked at the head of his security staff through the intercom on his desk.

"Hai Seto-sama." Isono answered before leaving. Kaiba packed paperwork into his steel briefcase and got up from the swivel chair at his desk. Rain still battered the windows outside but it had eased off from the downpour it had been earlier. Kaiba strode from his office and into the elevator which took him to the bottom floor. When he reached the clear glass double doors Isono opened one and held out an umbrella for his employer. Kaiba took it with a small nod and walked down the stone steps before climbing into the limo where another suit now held the umbrella. With the door and umbrella closed the driver pulled away from the curb driving the CEO home. Kaiba watched the streets roll pass and the rain continuing to fall. Mokuba had persuaded him to choose a few evenings a week where he would come home, on time, to spend some time with the younger Kaiba and once his younger sibling had been sent to bed he was permitted to continue working, at home.

"Damn that look." Kaiba muttered thinking back to the puppy dog eyes and slight pout his brother had adopted in order to persuade his sibling. The limo pulled to a halt at some traffic lights when something or rather someone caught the young man's attention. A girl in Domino High uniform was crossing at the lights; her eyes looked red like she'd been crying. Kaiba's heart raced as he watched the familiar figure finish crossing and head down the street away from the limo. He grabbed the umbrella and slipped his trench coat off. After all he didn't want an electric shock from the communicator in his collar.

"Sir?!" The chauffeur exclaimed as his boss opened the door and jumped out the limo.

"I'll walk!" He snapped slamming the limo door behind him and heading towards the girl. Finally catching up with her he placed the now open umbrella over both their heads. "I know you hang out with Yugi and bonkotsu but I thought you had more sense than to walk in the rain with no coat or umbrella." The brunette looked up, shock and surprise in her blue eyes.

"Kaiba-kun?" She murmured. He simply nodded. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I was being driven home." He answered. Anzu wasn't sure whether he was simply avoiding giving her the real answer or whether he had misheard so she repeated the question. Still quite upset she didn't notice the deep breath he took.

"I was being driven home when I saw you crossing at the traffic lights."  
"Oh." She replied. _Come on. Why would I come over simply because I saw you? _Kaiba willed her to ask but whatever had upset her was obviously not letting her think straight. After another moment or so, Kaiba decided to go for a different tactic. Pure bluntness.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

"Because…" She trailed off and looked away. "Why would you care anyway?" Anzu enquired catching herself. Her breath hitched as his fingers lightly touched her cheek wiping the remnants of her tears away.

"I've finally realised something." Anzu felt her heart beating wildly. _Could he really mean that he…? _

"Y…yes?"

"I've fallen in love with you." He murmured his hand softly resting on her cheek. A small smile crept on to her lips.

"I love you t…" Anzu's words were cut off as Kaiba swiftly leant down gently placing his lips against hers. Their arms wrapped around one another before they finally broke the kiss.

"I'll dry your tears my love…"


End file.
